Alex gets taught a lesson
by daseylover14
Summary: Title says it all. Justin's had it with his sister's pranks and deceides to get back at her in a unexpected way.  Alex has pulled a prank too many on Justin, what's he gonna do? Warning Dark Jalex.
1. Preview

Hi guys! Yes, Keisha's back up and on the run, again ;) So, I kinda started reading Jaley storys again and found that there are no real dark jalex storys out there, except of course Max's revenge, that was a masterpiece. I deceided to have my own fun with Justin and Alex, here's kind the preview. Tell me what you think and don't forget to click the nice blue review button down there ;)

**Alex gets taught a lesson**

Justin Russo growled when he saw his sociology project fly out of the window. Since projects normally _don't_ fly out of windows, at least Justin's projects don't he knew that Alex must've had a hand in this somehow.

Oh this time he was going to kill her, literally. His project was due **tomorrow** and even he couldn't re-make it in less than 24 hours. He might be a wizard, but he's no Alex he doesn't use his magic for fun or for better grades. That only leaves him the option to re-do the whole project or to hand in a new project that he simply _did not_ have the time to make. Alex was going to die… Literally, Justin was going to kill her.

Alex Russo meanwhile sat in her room, coloring her nails completely unaware of the emotional turmoil going on in her brother. She was congratulating herself for the brilliant idea of the flying project and laughed to herself softly. It was just so much fun to play pranks of her dork of a brother. He was such an easy target. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't see most of her pranks coming, since he was the better wizard…

Little did she know that Justin was planning his revenge already, and that revenge would _**not **_be pretty…

So guys, don't forget to review, no reviews means no more chapters ;D Anyways I'm off for now. Bye bye


	2. Justin's Plan

Chapter 2 Justin's plan

Justin's plan involved one important detail. His parents had to be out of the picture. He didn't want to end up having to take the blame for anything he was gonna do. Oh no, he was going to do thing's Alex-Style. But in order to do that, he had to reverse a spell he once put onto himself, to keep the world a safe place.

He had to let the part of himself out again; he'd kept locked away for most of his life. The part of himself he discovered around the time he was six. The devious part of himself. The part of him which he _knew_ would be able to teach Alex a lesson. He hesitated, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself, if he let his deviousness take over.

Maybe he should take precautions, just in case? –No, he would never hurt Alex, he'd stop himself before anything got to serious territory…

Little did he know he was going to be proven wrong, so wrong….

Yeah I know Chapter's short, but hey, I posted two chapters at once didn't I so keep waitin till the weekend. Love you guys already.


	3. Bad Justin's out to play

Hello, all my readers ;) Keisha's back! So, since there are a few people who seem to love dark Jalex as much as I do, I'm gonna give them a new chapter. Let Justin's evil side play: D Review, guys or you won't get any more of _my_ Justin ;)

**Chapter 3 Bad Justin's out to play….**

Justin went down into the lair that night and quickly found the reverse-spell. He thought about taking precautions again, and decided that it would be safer that way. He didn't know that side of himself and he didn't want to permanently scar Alex's mind.

So he put a protection spell over him, that whenever his subconscious saw that he was hurting Alex too much, or doing lasting damage to her, it would call his good side back and lock away the bad side. The only bad thing about the spell was, he would never be able to get rid of his evil side forever. Once it was there it would never go back.

He remembered that when he'd locked it away at the age of six, he'd lost most of his childhood and become this serious guy Alex seemed to hate so much. So maybe he'd be letting some 'chill' come back into him as well. All he hoped for was that it didn't get too bad. Because that would not sit well with his parents or with anyone else who knew him.

That night he looked at himself in the mirror and said goodbye. He knew he'd never be the same again, once he'd reversed that spell. With one last look at himself he spoke the reverse spell: _Reversum Mericum. Let the two halves of me build a whole again…_

He waved his wand and gave himself one last sad smile in the mirror before he went to bed, putting the covers over him and closing his eyes.

The next Day:

Alex Russo woke with a start, her brother Justin had smashed something against the wall, and since she couldn't hear his stupid Superman-alarm ring anymore it was his clock. But Justin _loved_ that clock, weird. Maybe he just had a bad night; Alex shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes again.

Justin meanwhile let out a groan upon looking at his wristwatch. It was fucking six in the morning! Which idiot put on an alarm for _this_ unholy hour? –Oh, yeah, the Mr. goody-two-shoes, who'd died yesterday, did. Ugh, he just couldn't believe that he'd let his life be ruled by his "good" side for so long. It was time he had a little a fun again and locking away most of Mr. Goody definitely _was_ a fun thing to do. As soon as the spell had let his bad side out it had found a way to lock away the good side for a while. Not forever, because stupid dear Mr. Goody _had_ actually thought about that possibility and made it impossible for him, the bad side to lock the other side away completely. The idiot had found a way to _balance_ them! Justin wanted to spit in distaste at the thought of balancing with his good side again, when he had been locked away by that side for the majority of Justin's life. It was time for payback and redemption. Oh yeah and let's not forget the whole reason for him being here, getting back at Alex…. Poor Alex wouldn't know what hit her. With a smirk on his face Justin set out for the bathroom wearing only his boxers and a towel round his neck. Once inside he took a nice hot shower, relaxing all his muscles. Thank god his dorky side was not a TOTAL tool and actually did something for his body. With a content sigh Justin stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist and starting towards the sink. After brushing his teeth and shaving he turned and opened the door. Once he got out he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy, angry looking and pajama clad Alex, who opened her mouth to say something but closed it again upon seeing him wearing only a towel. Her jaw dropped slightly upon noticing the muscles her brother had. Where the hell did those _come from_?

Justin smirked when he noticed his sister's attention on his body. "It's _rude_ to stare at people, didn't you know that, Alex?" He whispered into her ear leaning his still dripping body down towards her ear. "I…I…who'd stare at something like _you_? Ewww, that's gross Justin!"Alex gave him a shove. Justin didn't budge and only smirked at the poor attempt of his little sister. Alex looked at him in astonishment, before she shrugged and moved past him towards the bathroom. He laughed a little. Playing with Alex was going to be _fun_…..


	4. These games

**Chapter4 These games**

Justin Russo looked at his sister's retreating form and pondered her reaction to what had just happened. Did Alex just _blush_ when he leaned down like that? He'd have to get more information's about his sister. Since 'the dork' didn't have much knowledge about her. Justin let out a sigh; surely his little sister had some dark secrets she wouldn't want him knowing about. And today presented to be the best opportunity since their parents had mysteriously won a 'Sandwich contest' and his mother had insisted on Jerry not using magic to get there. And knowing his father's sense of direction they would take at least one week getting there, two days figuring out there was no contest and another three days getting back home. Leaving him 12 days alone with Alex. Of course there was still Max, but Max was going to go on an impromptu class-excursion to a reptile museum for two weeks. So he had enough time to get things done with Alex.

But first things first, he needed to go spy out his sisters secrets now. Since she was going to stay at school for the better part of the day…

Justin entered his little sister's room with his wand in his hand. "_There are some things my sister does not want anyone to see, but since I don't want her to flee, those things I now need to see._" He said and sure enough, several arrows pointed at several things Alex had hidden around her room. Justin walked to her bookshelf first. He pulled out a book an arrow was pointing at. The spine read "The collected works of Jane Austen" Justin doubted that Alex knew who Jane Austen even _was_. He picked the book up and flipped open the cover. "ALEX'S DIARY" was written across it in pink letters.

'Jackpot' He thought and waved his wand quickly, making a copy of the diary and putting it in his pocket. He was careful when he put the original diary back, Alex should never know he'd been here of course.

But before he could reach one of the other arrows tough his mobile ringed. The screen flashed "ALEX" in bright letters. He picked up.

"Get out of my room, RIGHT NOW; Justin!" Alex sounded pissed. 'Damn it!' Justin thougth. He had forgotten to disable her magical boopy traps. Well he had her diary, that should be enough for a first, though.

Justin moved out of her room and went down into the subshop to get himself something to eat. After having eaten he deceided to go to his room and read the Alex's diary. But before he can so much as flip the book open, Justin feels himself getting pulled into that cage within himself again, where goody-two-shoes (his other half/the good side) is trapped.

'Damn it!' Justin thought. 'Just when I was getting to the good part goody has to make his appearance.' he thought.

Justin shook his head, as his good side filled him again, he had seen what his bad side had done and felt what his bad half had felt, but he'd been unable to do anything about it.

He had never felt so useless, ever. He looked at his little sister's diary in his hands. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to read this…

But before Justin was able to do anything about it, he felt himself getting dragged back. His other half, the bad half wasn't amused. No, it was angry. "Damn you, goody! It's _my_ turn now. So stay, where you fucking are okay, or I'll have to find other ways to shut you up!" He almost growled.

Justin picked up Alex's diary again.

_17th September_

_Dear Diary, today Dean smiled at me again. I just wish he didn't have his posse around always, but anyways….._

_20__th__ September_

_Dear Diary, I managed to get Dean alone, during study hall today, and it was just a H-UG-E fucking disaster. Dean's as dumb as a loaf of bread (and that coming from _me_ should mean something) and his whole BAD BOY image is just an act. This guy can't hurt a fly. He's too _stupid_ for that! I can't believe, I ever crushed on a guy who calls his pet bunny Mr. Quaffles! There are just no decent guys around…._

_ALEX RUSSO _

Justin closed his sister's diary with a smirk. So his sister liked bad boys, huh? Oh my he was going to be her worst nightmare… or was it her sweetest dream…? He laughed out loud. 


End file.
